


Love That Covers Up All Insecurities

by Unknownbugheadlover



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loving Jughead, bughead - Freeform, insecure Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownbugheadlover/pseuds/Unknownbugheadlover





	Love That Covers Up All Insecurities

Everything made Betty insecure.

One eye on her made her self conscious. She would always look in the mirror and just break out crying.

The person that made her feel beautiful was Jughead Jones the Third. His love for her was indescribable. His words that were said on their wedding day made her cry. Never in her tragic life would she find someone who is as caring and loving as Jughead.

Jughead never was know as the caring type. Throughout his Freshman year of high school, he would put up that facade of a loner. He never opened up to people. Betty watched him grow-up. His second year of high school, he opened up to Archie about his dad. Then he opened up to Betty Cooper, the future love of his life.

After that moment, times changed. Betty loved every part of Jughead. Betty loved his soft side; and most importantly, Betty loved his dark side. The side that no one sees. The side that has been brewing up inside him while his father punched him. Betty first saw it when they both were on a mission with the Serpents.

_Penny Peabody asked to see the Serpent King and Queen in the forest. Jughead and Betty agreed and made their way to see her. There Penny was, leaning against a tree, with a knife in her hand. "Hello Jonesy," she said as she walked closer them. "And you must be his queen."_

_Betty nodded and stood closer to Jughead._

_"Penny, what do you want?" Jughead said very loudly._

_"I do not know. Just wanted to meet blondie over here. I like her a lot," Penny said as she walked close to Betty._

_Jughead took out his knife. "Mess with her and three cuts go on your arm."  
_

_Penny stepped closer to Betty. "I wonder how you would look with a Serpent tatftoo." Penny said. "You know your boyfriend, here, cut mine off."_

_That was the first time Betty heard that. Yea, Jughead has told her that they have gotten into fights, but not cutting off people's skin._

_Penny showed Betty the scar. Betty glanced towards Jughead with slight fear in her eyes._

_Penny used this moment to grab Betty. "Well, revenge is taking place." Penny smirked. Penny grabbed Betty's hand. "I think I am going to cut each of her fingers off. One, by, one."_

_At that moment, Jughead yelled, "Serpents!! Grab her,"_

_And out of the forest came Sweet Pea and Fangs came out of the forest and grabbed Penny._

_"Oh, Penny. I told you I would get you." Jughead smiled. "Pull her arm so the veins are showing._

_Betty watched in horror as Jughead cut Penny's arm laughing._

_Afterwords, he walked back over to Betty. He had this dark look in his eyes. He then realized the fright in Betty's eyes._

_"Betty, are you scared of me?" Jughead asked._

_Betty did not reply._

_"Lets go. We can talk about this later," Jughead said as they both got on the motorcycle._

_They made it home. They both got off the motorcycle and went inside Jughead's trailer._

_"juggie," Betty said. Jughead turned around. "I am not scared of you. I actually like this side of you, aggressive. I was just scared that you will turn fully serpent, a dangerous kind of serpent. I do not want that to happen."_

_"Betts, that will never happen," he said. "I am sorry you had to see that; remember when I told you I have a dark side, this is what I was talking about."_

_"Jug, it is ok to have a dark side," she replied. "I accept you as you are."_

_He smiled_

From then on he knew that she loved him no matter what.

But Betty was a whole different story. Jughead always told her how beautiful she is, but Betty never believed him.

 

 

Betty looked in the mirror, tear stains underneath her eyes. 

"Why me?" She whispered to herself.

It was Betty and Jughead's one year anniversary tomorrow; they have been married for a year and Betty still could not believe it. Jughead was going to take her on a date tomorrow, and Betty wanted to find the best outfit.

She went through her closet and found the perfect dress that she wore the day before her wedding, but it did not fit.

Her mom always told her that she needed to stay thin for Jughead to stay with her, and those words stuck with her.

She yanked the zipper as hard as she could. It would not go father that her stomach. It wasn't that bad. She was still thin, but a little fuller looking than when she was a teenager. So Betty was left there, with her upper body exposed.

The door opened downstairs. "Betty, I made the reservations!" Jughead said. "Hello?"

"I am upstairs," Betty yelled so he would come upstairs.

Betty heard his footsteps as she walked down the hall.

"Hey baby," Jughead said, but then he noticed she was crying. "Betty, what is wrong?" 

She walked over to the bed and sat down, her chest and stomach still showing.

"I can't fit in my old dress...." Betty cried. "Should I lose weight?"

Jughead scoffed. "Babe, you look beautiful. I love your body the way it it, your boobs your thighs.. everything."

Betty sniffed and she still had more tears. "My mom always said that I had to be skinny or you would leave me. While I was living with my mom, I was on her strict diet. I would have to run 4 miles everyday. Now I do not even go to the gym. If you want, I will go to the gym. I don't want you to come home from work and see your fat wife, gorging on chips."

Jughead put his hand on Betty's shoulder. "Baby, your a bombshell. I love watching you eat food. It is turning me on just thinking about it. Whenever we go on dates, I love seeing you enjoy food. I always see people staring and I give them bad glare back because I hate that look they give you. You are drop dead gorgeous and I can not believe you are my wife. You do not need to change because the only person who sees you naked is me and I love the way you look now. I love you Betty Jones. Don't change ok?" Jughead smiled and Betty's tears were not of sadness, but of joy. 

"I love you so much Juggie," she smiled. Jughead kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, lets get this dress off," Jughead said and he put his hand on the zipper. He unzipped it and she scooted out of it, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

Once undressed, Betty went up to her side of the bed and waited for Jughead to join her. Jughead smiled and took off his clothes, leaving him in boxers. He got next to her in bed and pulled her close. 

"What would I do without you, Jug," Betty smiled. He pulled her in for a kiss.

"I do not know," he smiled back.

"I am sorry that I was being so emotional. I just want to look good for you," Betty told her husband.

"You already look good," Jughead said as he lifted her on top of him. "Really..." "Really..." "Good..." he said in between kisses on her neck.

The only thing Betty thought was how lucky she is.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
